Be my baby
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: There's a surprise for Casey.Can Derek help her now?.Dasey with small hints of CaseySam.barely nothing...I suck at summaries.
1. intuition

Titl: Be my baby (the title sucks,I know)

Disclaimer: Derek and Casey do not belong to me (sadly)

Based on Sam and Casey's relationshipe BUT since I don't like Sam at all and I'm a Dasey all the way,he will barely even be in the story.

Note: this is my first LWD fanfic,please be kind.

Fran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it true?" a blonde girl with a brunette next to her, stare at me with wide eyes

"Sorry?" I barely understand why they were smiling like a pare of clowns

"We hear the rumors and we wanted to find out if it was true" the blonde says

"What rumors?" I ask still confused

The two girls look at each other before asking "that you're pregnant with Sam's baby"

"I'M WHAT?!" I yell, the two girls stay there petrified "who the hell told you that?" I ask anger in my voice.

The blonde girl looks at the floor before answering; squeezing the books she was holding tight against her chest "Derek"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk angrily towards him, sending annoying looks to everyone who stood in front of me; with only one thought in my head...kill him, slow and painfully. When I finally reach him I slap his locker making him jump.

Scare aren't ya!.

"Hey!..." he exclaims

"What the hell is the matter with you?" I ask, well I yell actually...what did he expected. a hug?

"I don't know what you're talking about" he gives me that stupid innocent look he has, like he didn't know

"Oh really? Well, let me refresh your memory" I took his arm and practically drag him out of sight, he complained but I didn't care. "Two girls came to ask me something today...they wanted to know if it was true I'm pregnant with Sam's baby" I whisper angrily, he stares at me. "You told them that, Derek"

He thinks for a minute, I breathe in and out a couple of times "are you?"

"No..." I whisper

"Oh, sorry then" he walks away and I follow him

Kill him, Casey. Kill him...

"That's all you're going to say?" I can't believe him!. He practically told everyone I slept with Sam and now they thought I'm pregnant. Stupid Derek!...

"What do you want me to do?"

"Deny it...tell everyone you're mistaken." I say, he shakes his head

"I'm not."

WHAT?

"What?"

"You are pregnant."

"How the hell would you know?" I still can't believe this guy!...I want to kill him. I swear to God I want to kill him.

"Brother's intuition" he smiles...charming.

I.hate.him.

"you.are.not.my.brother!"

I walk away, cursing him under my breath. Who the hell did he think he is? He doesn't know me. at all! I mean I would know if I'm...you know?...but it can't be.

Right?

TBC 


	2. walking away

**Thanks to everyone for those sweet reviews!!**

**hugs!**

**Fran Barnett Venturi**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was right. I'm pregnant.  
Stupid Derek and his _'brother's intuition'_. A week after he mention about my 'pregnancy' the symptoms begun, I took a pregnancy test and BANG!. positive.  
I haven't told anybody, not even Emily...I'm ashamed I guess. What happened between Sam and I wasn't supposed to happen, not just yet. We were only dating for three months and I thought we could wait...we didn't obviously. I haven't told Derek either, not because I'm ashamed but because he hate Sam...I thought they were friends but since we started dating they stopped talking, I never asked why.

"Casey?" Derek puts his head round the door, smiling "you ok?. You didn't come to dinner"

"Yeah, I'm kind of not hungry" I say, he walks in and closes the door behind him

"You are, aren't you?" he asks. I know what he is talking about; I nod as a few tears run down my cheeks. "Does he know?"

"No. I haven't told anyone yet." I sit on my bed and he sits next to me, taking my hand...I've never seen Derek this way before, he was never so sweet to me.

"You have to, Case...whatever he might said he deserves to know" I don't know if it's me or Derek sound a little bit disappointed. Or even sad

I sigh "yeah, but I have to talk to my mom first" I walk towards the door; he stares at me from my bed. He gives me a kind smile before I leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I even mention the pregnancy to my mother I already knew what she was going to say. She cried, I cried, we hugged and repeatedly said I was sorry. She asked me if Sam knew, I told her no...the truth is I'm not sure if he wants this baby, Man! I wasn't sure if I want it either! I couldn't say that to my mom, or anyone.  
I felt bad even thinking about it.

I week later I decide to tell Sam about it.  
So here I am, in front of him waiting for an answer from him. I don't think it would happen anytime soon, because since I told him he has done nothing but shake his head.

Not a word. Not a peep.

"So? What do you think?" I try to break the ice but it's not working very well.

"I'm not ready to be a father, Casey"

Typical.

"Do you think I am?" I ask. He says nothing...this is like riding a car with a totem pole.

"Then what are you going to do?" he ask. I stare at him

"You mean WE, because is takes two to tango, you know?" he sighs...

Oh this can't be good.

"I told you I can't do this, Casey"

"So what? You're going to back off now?" I know he will, he is a coward. Now I wonder how I could ever feel anything for this man.

He stands up "I'm sorry..." and leaves.

TBC!


	3. questions

**Thanks for reading!! and thanks for the reviews**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek?" I look at him from his bedroom door. He has his headphones but I'm pretty sure he can hear me

"Yeah..." smiling, he sits on his bed

"Can I ask you a question?" I say. He nods "how did you know I was pregnant?"

He looks down and laughs. I stare at him confused "I didn't" he simply says

"But you said..."

"Brother's intuition. I know" he say, I walk towards him and sit on his bed next to him. "But honestly I had no idea you were pregnant until you mention it.."

"Really? so how come you told everybody?"

"I didn't tell everybody...I just told those two girls because they kept asking me if we were..." he stops there. I try to figure out what he was trying to say but I let him continue just to make sure I was right. "Together."

"Let me see if I get it...you told two girls I barely even know I was pregnant because they ask you if we were together?" I ask him. He nods.

" I thought if they knew you were with Sam and not with me AND you two were having a baby they would stop all those questions" he says and I see a look of sorrow in his eyes, I put my hand on his shoulder, he turns his head in my direction.

"It's ok...I could be pissed but sadly, in a very twisted freaky kind of way your brother's intuition or whatever the hell that it, was right" I say as I laugh slightly joined by Derek's laugh as well

"Yeah...amateur's luck I guess"

We stay in silence for a few seconds but it felt like and eternity. Neither of us knew quit well what to say.

"Yeah...well, I guess I should leave" he nods and follows me as I stand up and walk toward the door

"Good night, Case" he says and does something that surprises me...

He kisses my cheek.

I feel my heart beat begin to rise. I do what I can do best at this point...I smile at him and leave

TBC!


	4. help wanted

**I want to apologize for my fics being so short.I can't seem to make them longer...sorry!**

**once again,thanks for reading!**

**Fran**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When I get home after talking to Sam, I realize that Derek is waiting for me in the living room. I can see his sleepy eyes but he still manages to stand up quickly the minute I walk throught the door.

"so, what did he say?" he ask. I bit my lip trying hard not to cry.

Damn hormones!

"We broke up" I manage to say before start crying. He walks towards me and put his hands lazily around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder "he said he wasn't ready to be a father"

"Stupid bastard" he whispers. I laugh softly

"But I'm not ready either" I whisper. He looks at me confused

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking. are you?"

I look at the floor, ashamed of my own thoughts, he shakes his head "no. that can't be an option, Casey...you can't do that to you're baby"

"I can't do this alone" I cry

"Who says you're alone? What about Nora and dad?" he asks "what about me?"

I look directly at his eyes. I see something I haven't seen in a long time...love. I smile sweetly.

"I can't let you do anything, Derek" I say truthfully.

"Why?" he asks

"Because this is not your problem" I shake my head at the way I was referring to my unborn child "it's not your baby, Derek. If someone as to take care of him or her it's Sam and he is clearly not willing to do that"

"So what you're going to do? Raise him, her on your own having people who can actually help you?"

He was right. My mom and George said they were going to help me in whatever I needed, Lizzie would be happy to have a baby at home, Edwin wouldn't mind changing dippers every now and then and I'm pretty sure Marti would think of the baby as a new 'doll'.

"But..." I try to protest but he stops me

"No buts...I'm going to help you now, key? So you can stop being worried over nothing" he wipe away what was left of my tears and gave me a small kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you, Derek"

"No problem. That's what bro...friends are for"

Thank God he didn't say brother...I'm pretty sure is not allowed to have this kind of feelings for your own brother.

**TBC!**

**hit the review button.c'mon it won't bite...**


	5. friend support

**Once again thank you sooooo much for the nice reviews!!...just KEEP READING!!!**

**Fran**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the family was equally glad of having a new baby at home, just what I thought and they were equally mad by the fact Sam broke up with me because of the baby.  
The few days ahead, Derek help me with everything, he even help me doing dishes every now and then. It made me smile every time he came to my room to kiss me goodnight and talk to my baby, which now was 'our' baby as he was referring the other day.

He didn't say a word about it, but I knew he was thinking too much about it...about how much he wanted this baby to be his and how much he wanted to kill Sam for leaving his unborn child. I never stopped him either, I never told him no to leave because I wanted...because I wanted to be just me Derek and the baby, because I curse myself after sleeping with him...because I remember how disappointed I was when I woke up next morning and I realize it was not Derek lying next to me, but his best friend.

Because I love Derek. Not Sam.

"Casey...hello! earth to Casey!" I was so immerse in my own thoughts that I did not notice Emily waving her hand in front of me.

"oh sorry, Em.what were you saying?"

"You said you needed to talk to me...about something?"

Oh right!.

"yeah, Em...well..." this is harder than I thought. "Emily..."

"yeees?" she waits patiently. I can't manage to say anything for a few seconds "c'mon Case. you're scaring me!"

"I'm pregnant" and I'm in love with Derek, who by the way wants to be the father of my baby. Obviously I couldn't say that...yet.

"riiiiight" Emily laughs. I stare at her. "You are?"

"Three months already" I show her my little bump. She stares at it for a few eternal seconds. "it's true, Em...I'm having a baby"

"oh.my.God!" she gives me a tight hug. I smile "I'm so happy for you, Case! oh my God! Does Sam knows?? Of course he does! He is the father...right?"

"Yeah, he is the father. And yes he knows" I say sadly.

"so, what did he say? is he happy??" Emily seems excited.

"well, we broke up" her jaw drop slightly, shaking her head she gave me another hug.

"Stupid bastard"

"Yeah...but I'm still having him or her" I smile, she smiles back

"And I'm going to help you, alright? I'm going to be a great aunt" she smiles once more.

I can't mention her about Derek being a dad...not just yet.

TBC!

**hit the button!!!**


	6. be my baby

Two months later I was as big as a whale. Nobody agreed though, everyone kept telling me how beautiful I looked, and every time I gave them an 'I don't believe you' look.

"I..." I try to speak but Derek stops me. Speaking of hormones...

"Don't say you look like a whale because you well know you don't" I stare at him, trying to read his mind...I can't. He is more nervous than usual as he moves around the kitchen, dropping everything around him that's why I know he is nervous.

"Are you ok,Derek?" Lizzie asks him, slightly amused by his clumsiness

"What? oh yeah I'm cool" he says, I know his lying but I decide not to interfere. "What time do we have the doctor's appointment?" he asks not looking at me. I look at my watch

"Now." I stand up slowly from the chair. Derek gives me his hand as I walk...is he blushing? "Are you...?"

"What?" he asks, I look away.

"Nothing, never mind...let's go"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to the doctor was extremely awkward. Derek was barely even looking at me, he squeeze his hands behind the wheel, staring just at the road. I try to break the ice by asking him about hockey but he always answered with a 'yes' or a 'no', I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I was afraid he got pissed...maybe I should wait until he talks.

"Mrs. McDonald?" the nurse calls me the minute I got to the clinic. I walk inside the office and I drag Derek with me. "Please sit on the stretcher. The doctor will see you in a minute"

"Thank you" I say as she leaves. I turn my head towards Derek, he is staring at some pictures of babies on a small wall, I smile sweetly "Derek"  
He looks at me. "Are you ok?"

"yeah,why?"

"You've been quiet for too long" I say, he shrugs.

"Well, there's no much to say really"

"Then...are we ok?" I fear his answer. He smiles and takes my hand

"Of course we are" he says "is just that I..."

"Good morning. Casey" the doctor walks in, chart in her hand. "Derek..."

"Hi" I smile at her. Derek let go off my hand and sits next to me.

"so, how you've been feeling?" she pulls a chair to sit on my right.

"Great...the baby's been kicking a lot lately, mostly when Derek is around" I smile as I look at him, he smiles back

"That happens a lot when the daddy is around" she laughs and Derek blushes.

"I'm really not..." he interrupts

"Yes it does" I say. Derek sighs nervously.

She looks at a small screen in front of us. "well, it is time to know the sex if you want to" she asks. I don't know if I should agree...Derek squeezes my hand. "is up to you"

I nod.

"Ok. Here we go..." she looks at the screen again. After a few minutes she turns and looks at me with a smile on her face "congratulations, you're having a beautiful baby girl"

I feel my heart begin to rise, tears falling down my cheeks...I've never been so happy in my entire life. I'll become a mother of a baby girl, my little princess.  
I look at Derek, I smile after I realize he's been crying to.

TBC! 


	7. my everything

Once again the ride home was awfully quiet. Even thought I'm happy, I can't stop feeling worry about Derek. He says we are fine but I feel there's something more...he is hiding something from me.

"Derek..." I say, looking at him "can we talk"  
He nods.

"Why are you acting so weird lately?" he looks at me, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asks. I sigh.

"Well, we haven't talk since we left home...I mean not like used to do" I look at him hands, biting my lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"no. Casey...of course you didn't" he sighs, looking at me and then to the road "I've been...thinking about something and I was afraid to ask"

"Thinking about what?" oh dear. Should I be scared now?

He settles down uncomfortably on his sit "I've been thinking a lot about the baby...and I was..."

"Derek, you're scaring me" so true! I'm freaking out.

"I want to give her my last name"

WHAT?! .he didn't say what I think he did...did he?

"You're kidding, right?" I look at him in disbelief. He shakes hi head "Derek no..."

"First of all, let me explain myself" he says. I nod "Imagine all the benefits she is going to have..." he shakes his head." no wait. That didn't sound so good..." it felt like he was practicing in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how to say the right word...words I already knew. "Imagine how much...no. sorry I..." I touch his hand softly.

"It's ok,Derek...I know"

"You have no idea how many time I wish her to be mine, Casey" he speaks with sweetness; I feel my heart melt by his words. "To have my blood, my eyes...my everything" he pauses "and giving her my last name is the only way I can give her...something. you know?"

I wipe away my tears, slowly. I never knew my unborn child could have so much love, I didn't know Derek could feel so much for her...or even for me.

"thank you" is all I can manage to say for now, but deep inside I want to hug him tight and never let him go.

**TBC!**


	8. surprise!

**I'm posting this chapter earlier because someone asked me to smiles and since I'll be out tomorrow.well,HERE IT IS!!**

**thanks for reading!**

**Fran...Venturi :)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months have passed, my mom is thrilled with having a granddaughter so was Lizzie.We didn't mention about our last conversation, Derek seemed to be uncomfortable when I tried to say something at dinner, so I gave up for a while, I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"hey, Casey?" I look at my little sister; she was doing homework while I was reading a baby's magazine "have you thought about names...for the baby?"

"Yeah I have...none of them are really good though" I shrug .Lizzie smiles at me "you have, haven't you?"

She nods.

"Ok, shoot" I put my magazine down and she pushes her books aside...here we go!

"Actually I made a list" she hands me a small piece of paper. I read them carefully.

"I will not name my daughter Pocahontas!" I say out loud, she laughs.

"That was Marti's idea! I had nothing to do with that" she keeps laughing when Derek comes to join us.

"What was Marti's idea?" he asks kissing the top of my head.

"Name the baby Pocahontas"

He laughs.

"Pocahontas Venturi" he nods. "It doesn't sound so bad"

"Derek!" I punch him softly in his arm. Lizzie's jaw drops.

"Did you just say...Venturi?"

We look at each other. I take a deep breathe before beginning to explain my sister...Derek interrupts me.

"I talked to your sister about it and she..." he looks at me and then to Lizzie "agreed about what I want to do...I hope it's ok with you" I don't know if I'm hearing right but...is he scared of what Lizzie is going to say?

She gets up quickly and puts her hands around Derek's neck.

Guess she is ok with it.

"hey, what's with all the hugging" George and mom show up smiling. Lizzie let go of Derek and wipe away her tears.

"Nothing..." Lizzie says "I'm just so happy...for the baby and all"

"ohh..." Mom says.

The door bell rings. We look at each other, before anyone could say something I got up.

"I'll get it"

I can't walk as quickly as I wish but still get on time for the bell to stop ringing. My eyes open wide for the male figure standing in front of me...someone I was not hoping to see.

"Sam..."

**TBC**


	9. refuse to regret

**I'm baaaaaaaack!!! smiles I'm awfully tired,my body hurts like hell but HEY! I still have enough energy to post one more chapter!!**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Fran**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" I say. He smiles at me.

I hate him.

"Wow...you're so..." he points to my seven month belly

"Fat?" I continue.

"Yeah..."

"Oh well, that actually happens when you're seven months pregnant" I unconsciously touch my belly, he smiles again thinking I might be happy to see him. "At least you hoped I did something to stop it" his smile fades.

"Casey, listen I..."

"whatever you're going to say, don't." I put my hands on my hips. "I don't need anything from you...not even a fake apology"

"But you got to hear me out. Please..." he walks closer to me. I walk backwards making him see I didn't want to be near him. "You have no idea how sorry I am..."

"Sorry for what? Knocking me up?" I'm not willing to play his game anymore.

I know what he wants.

"I told you I don't need you!" I yell. Derek must have heard me because he is standing next to me within seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks angrily at Sam. He steps backwards; away from Derek...he is afraid.

Coward.

"I came here to talk to Casey" he says, fear in his voice.

"If you want to talk to her, then you're going to have to talk to me as well" he put his hand around my waist and I lean on my body into his.

Sam sighs.

I smile.

"Well, as I was saying I just wanted to say how sorry I was for everything" he walks closer to me again. Derek pushes me even closer. "I really want to be part of my son's life"

"Daughter" Derek says

"What?" Sam asks, confused

"She is having a girl. You would have known...but you were not there. Obviously" Derek says pissed off. Sam looks down "don't you dare to act like that in front of me, moron!"

Derek suddenly snaps.

He is defending me...how sweet is that!

"I know what you're doing. I know you're just pretending" he let go off my waist and walks closer to Sam, their faces inches apart. "Pretending you care when you actually don't give a damn!"

"I do!" Sam yells. I look at him, confused. "I care about my baby"

My baby. He said my baby...Sam actually cares?

"I was scared but I'm not anymore" he was talking to me more than to Derek "I want to be part of her life, Case...if you let me"

I look from Derek to Sam. I'm in a huge trouble...Derek has been a great help for me and my baby; he seems to care more than I though he would, but Sam is her dad, I can't push her away from her dad...I just can't.

"You're not going to believe him, are you?" Derek asks me, I see the hurt look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I speak softly almost feeling ashamed or even ungrateful for everything he has done for me.

"fine." he looks at me and then to Sam "have a nice day"

He walks away.

Suddenly I feel the urge to cry.

**TBC**

**I'm evil I know...hit the review button!!!!**


	10. conversations

**I add this chapter after I realize something was missing...a conversation between Sam and Casey (much to my dislike) but it doesn't mean this isn't a Dasey story because it is and I never really liked Sam for Casey :)**

**I'm really really happy for all the reviews you left me! yay! and once again I apoligize for making my chapters so short...**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stand in front of Sam outside my house after Derek left. I'm trying hard to figure out what he really wants, but to be honest I have no clue. He never called or even visit for the last eight months of my pregnancy; he never showed any sign of sympathy or concern either. So why should I trust in him or even listen what he has to say? I don't even know.

"Listen, Case" he says. I frown at the way he speaks my name, Derek is the only one who has the right and the permission to call me that way "I know I haven't been around much..."

"You haven't been around MUCH?" I laugh bitterly "it's been eight months, Sam...EIGHT!"

"I know...and I'm sorry I was so absent." he walks closer to me once more, putting his hand on my waist "but you have to understand I was scared"

"So was I" I speak softly to him "but this is not the way things should be"

"I know, that's why I want to be here for you...and for her" he puts his right hand on my belly, I sigh.

"How do I know you won't walk away on me again?" I say hoping to hear a promise.

"I just won't."

And the promise never came.

"Sam..." I walk away from him, shaking my head

"Please just let me be with her, let me be a father..."

I can't say no to him, I can't just let him leave without giving him a chance...I don't want my daughter to hate me for keeping her away from his dad.

"What about Derek?" I ask loudly than I thought.

"What about him?" he asks me

"he has done so much for us...so much for me I can't just let him" I sigh once more "I can't just let him go..."

Now it's his time to walk away.

"So you choose him over me? Over her real dad?" he seems mad. I'm just trying to think...

"I'm not..."

"Then what?"

God! This is hard...so hard.

"Fine...I will give you ONE chance, Sam" I speak with determination "if you fail me or the baby just once, you're out. Understand?"

"Yes, madam" he walks closer once more and I feel his face inches away from mine. I walk backwards feeling I was betraying Derek

"No kissing..."

He frowns.

"I want to get my point clear, Sam...You're going to be my baby's father not my boyfriend not my lover. I don't want you think I forgot you walk away on me once."

I think I did get my point pretty clear because Sam is walking away, not before giving me small kiss on my cheek, without turning back.  
I know I should be feeling great with this or happy but I don't...I think about what Derek's going to say about this, I can see his eyes staring at me with sadness and just to think I will cause that it makes my heart shrink.

How the hell did I get into this mess?

**TBC!**


	11. clean his crap

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Fran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 months and counting. God! Since when I became so big. and emotional...I can't seem to stop crying, maybe because Derek barely even speaks to me anymore. Gosh! He doesn't even looks at me! I never felt so heartbroken before...I never broke anyone's heart before.

Neither of my family were happy to see Sam around again, I knew they wouldn't agree just because they knew how attached Derek was to the baby.  
If they would only understand how hard this is for me. How confused I am for having this feeling for Derek, I can't push him away from the baby but I can't do this to Sam either.

"Sam is coming tomorrow" I say, mom pretends to be happy and gives me a fake smile. Derek focuses his eyes only on his food, even though he hasn't eaten anything. "He wants to go shopping for the baby"

"That's great, honey...I'm glad he is so close to the baby now"

"Yeah, he wants to make up for the time missing"

I regret even saying that.

"You think buying clothes and toys would make up time?" Derek says, angrily. I stare at him, tears in my eyes.

Damn hormones.

"Derek..." George interrupts, he doesn't pay any attention.

"Oh dear what a great dad he is!"

"At least he is there!" I snap back.

Great Casey. Just keep screwing everything up!

"How long would it take for him to walk away again?" he asks. I seriously don't know what to say. "How long would it take for you to cry over him again?"

No answer.

"That's what I thought..." he stands up and looks at me "don't wait for me to clean up his crap"

I feel my heart break as he leaves.

**TBC**

**sorry this is so short!**


	12. tangled

**Three chapters to go! thank you so much for reading and reviewing,maybe I'll right a sequel :) ONLY if you want to!**

**Hugs!!!**

**Fran**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I take my time before I chew up what Derek has told me. I felt my heart break in ten thousand peaces, my soul sink in my chest. I bit my lip trying hard not to cry but these damn hormones wouldn't let me. My whole family seemed surprise by the way he was acting with me; the truth is they don't know what really happened between us.

I get up slowly, wiping away the tears that were already falling down my cheeks. I decide to go to my room but I stop when I see Derek's light on...I shouldn't do it but I can't control where my leg lead me to.

"So I'm crap now" and I can't control what my mouth wanted to say.

He barely looks at where I'm standing.

"I'm not in the mood now, Casey"

I walk inside, closing the door behind me "I am"

"What do you want?" he snaps

"Why am I crap to you?" I ask once more. He sighs

"I never said you were...that" he looks at me "I was talking about Sam"

"This..." I say pointing to my eight month belly "is the crap you said he left"

"No..." he shakes his head "I'm talking about you...about what's going to happen to you if he leaves again"

"What makes you believe he will?"

He laughs bitterly "he did it once. He can do it twice"

"He was confused" I say, not believing my own words.

"So were you, but you didn't walk away"

He was right. I could have done it but I knew I wouldn't have what I have now.

"I can't let him hurt you, Casey" he walks towards me, closer than I thought.

"He is not hurting me..." I speak softly, shaking by his proximity.

"He is making you dream about what's never going to happen"

I know what he means.

"You don't know that" I cry

"I know it, Case" he says "I know it because I was him, remember? I was Sam"

I sigh.

"But I've changed, Case...I'm not a player anymore. I'm not the same old Derek"

"What makes you believe he hasn't changed too" I say, he walks away from me.

"It's that the way you wanted?" he speaks loudly, which makes me think he is mad again "you still want to believe he is the good old Sam?"

"Well yes I do!" I yell "because I can't think of another reason to keep him with me! Because I don't want my daughter to think her father never wanted her!" I feel a small pain in my back; I take a deep breath before leaning into Derek.

"Casey?" he sound worried. I put my right hand on my belly "Casey, what's wrong?"

"Oh God..."

oh oh.

"My water is broke..."

**TBC!**


	13. it's time

"What's happening?" I look at my mom with worried eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen yet "why is it hurt?" I cry as I squeeze Derek hands.

"You're having contractions, honey" she says as she wipes the sweat off my forehead.

"What?" Derek snaps his head towards my mother "but it's too soon...this isn't supposed to happen yet, right?" he looks at me, I nod painfully.

"Then why...is...it...happening?" I can barely speak anymore, pain taking all over my body.

"I don't know"

She is as confused as I am...and I'm pretty sure she is scared too.

"I can't lose her..." I cry bitterly "I can't lose my baby..."

Derek rest his head on mine, kissing the top of my head. "You won't lose her, Case...everything is going to be fine".

I believe him. I don't know why but there's something about his voice that makes me trust in him.

The rest of the journey is as painful as I even imagine...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are they taking so long?" Derek asks, walking around the room.

George stares at his son, amazed by his concerned.

"Derek, can we talk for a minute?" he asks. Derek turns his attention to his father

"Yeah..." he sits next to him.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" George asks, Derek shakes his head "about you and Casey"

"What about me and Casey?"

George sighs.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this" he says "but I have to otherwise I would die"

"Dad you're scaring me"

"Are you in love with Casey?"

Derek didn't seem to be upset or surprise by his father's question.

"I love her more than my life" Derek says "if that answers your question"

"It does..." George says in shock but still knowing what his son was going to say.

"And I will take care of the little girl like she was mine and I'll give her everything" Derek continued" including my last name"

George's jaw drop but before he could say anything, someone he didn't want to see walks towards them.

**TBC!**


	14. guess who's coming

**this chapters is the only Derek's POV of the entire fic...hope you like it and thanks for the nice reviews.**

**I hate Sam shakes head I never liked him...**

**Fran**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek's POV

I realize what I said to my father a minute ago was real. I wasn't joking...it actually came from my heart.  
I love Casey, I do...I don't know when it happens or if I can do anything to stop it. I love her even though that little girl she was carrying wasn't mine, but deep inside my heart and soul I'm willing to sacrifice everything I have to see both happy.

I don't believe that will be easy since that stupid bastard I had for a friend shows up when he wants to, not when Casey needs him that is. Like now for example...where the hell is he now that Casey is giving birth to their first child? He is...

Here.

"What are you doing here?" I stand up as quickly as I can, my dad does the same.

"Where is she? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby is fine" my father answers since I can't say any reasonable word to him. "We just have to wait"

"Can I see her?" he asks

"No!" I answer immediately, anger taking all over my body.

"Derek..."

my dad and his lame attempt to calm me down...doesn't he know that the only thing I want to do is kill this bastard?

"who the hell does he think he is?" I ignore Sam for a minute as I speak to my father

"I'm her dad" Sam says clearly talking about the baby

"for now you are" I speak angrily "but the minute you see her I bet my ass you're going to walk away"

"I won't"

"I don't believe you..."

"I didn't ask you to"

I walk closer to him, with all my intention of kicking his ass...my dad, once again, stops me from doing it

"Ok guys, this isn't the right time for fight over this" he is right. "Casey needs all the support and love we can give her...she doesn't need to hear you to arguing about who is right or wrong"

"You know I am" I say.

"No you're not" Sam says "I know I ran away, I know I left Casey when she needed me the most but I was scared...you have to understand I wasn't ready to be a dad"

"And now you are?" I ask not believing any single word he said.

"Maybe not...but I need time"

"There isn't time for you to think if you're ready or not" I speak as calm as I can, trying to make him understand "she is coming now, Sam...Casey needs you"

I don't know if are my wise words or maybe the air of the hospital, but Sam is either pale or scared as hell. He tries to speak, to say at least a few words to me or my dad but nothing is coming...suddenly he walks backwards, slowly towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" I ask in a very naive way, because I know exactly where he's going.

"I need some fresh air" he says

"What about Casey?" my dad asks, Sam shakes his head.

"Tell her that I'm..." he sighs "tell her that I'm sorry...I really am"

I make no attempt to stop him, it won't make any sense if I force him to love his own child, neither can make him love Casey...so I let him walk, I let him leave her life for good.

**TBC!**


	15. finally here

**This is it!...thank you so much for your reviews.I know my chapters are short but I promise,as a reward,to write a sequel as soon as possible**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!**

**Fran**

**ps:Happy Holidays!!!!!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up a few minutes ago, the only thing I see is Derek. He was holding a small pink blanket in his arms, whispering something I can't understand.

"Derek..." I whisper, he looks at me a wide smile on his face

"Say hello to mommy" he whispers to the small baby in his arms then he puts her in my arms softly. I cry as she squeezes my index finger making lovely sounds

"She is beautiful" I whisper, he sits next to me on the bed. I can't seem to take my eyes away from her.

"She looks like her mommy"

I look at him for a fraction of second, he looked so different to me now...or maybe my feeling for him had changed into a stronger one.

"Did anyone call Sam?" I ask, not sure why though.

He looks nervously around the room. "He was here..."

"And, where is he now?"

"He...he left"

I stare at him, confused

"Left where?" I ask

"I have no idea...I try to call him back but he didn't answer"

I refuse to cry. I won't late that man get into me...not now that I have Derek.

"I'm sorry..." he says truthfully.

"yeah,I knew he wouldn't take it...he is a coward"

He nods.

"And a stupid bastard" he says, I laugh. "But at least you have me"

"Thank God I have you" he takes my hand between his and lends into me. I make no effort to stop him and we kiss...our first kiss. Perfect as I imagine it would be...

"I love you" he whispers. I look at his eyes and I see it...there's so much love in them.

"I love you too..."

A loud sigh interrupts our moment. I look at the door and George, Mom, Lizzie, Edwin and little Marty are right in front of us, watching the scene. I blush slightly.  
Derek takes Marty in his arms and takes her toward the baby and me.

"Look, we have a new baby in the family" he says happily.

"Is she Pocahontas?" Marty ask cheerfully. Derek looks at me, I smile.

"Actually..." I say "she is Gillian Dharma Venturi"

Mary pouts "can I still call her Pocahontas?"

We laugh

"Sure you can"

**FINITO!!!!**

**did you like it??? hate it??...The reason why I chose that name is because Gillian is the name of my favorite actress and I always loved the name Dharma lol**

**hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
